A disinfectant refers to any chemical agent capable of killing, destroying, or inhibiting the growth of organisms, particularly microorganisms. Disinfectant products include hard surface cleaners, hand sanitizers, pre-disinfectant cleaners for instruments, sterilizing and high-level disinfectant compositions, and the like.
Ideally, a disinfectant has broad-spectrum activity against all types of microorganisms at various pH levels. The disinfectant should also have high efficacy so that a minimum amount of the anti-microbial agent can be used to save cost and to avoid or reduce any possible adverse effects caused by the anti-microbial agent. Also, it is desirable that the disinfectant is stable to any changes in temperature encountered during manufacturing, packaging, and shipping as well as during storage. Further, an ideal disinfectant is physically and chemically compatible with ingredients of different application systems so that the anti-microbial agent can suitably be incorporated in various products.
In the past, various different disinfectants have been suggested. For example, disinfectants that have been used in the past include alcohols such as isopropyl alcohol and ethanol, copper compounds, silver compounds, aldehydes, oxidizing agents such as sodium hypochlorite, and the like.
Most disinfectant compositions that are commercially available are well suited to killing microorganisms on surfaces when applied. The efficacy of many disinfectant compositions, however, rapidly decreases after application. In particular, the disinfectant composition fails to remain on the surface for any length of time to provide a sustained efficacy. The disinfectant composition either rapidly degrades, evaporates, or tends to be physically removed from the surface due to repeated touching or wiping with a cloth. As a result, if the surface becomes re-contaminated, the disinfectant composition must be reapplied in order to kill the newly deposited microorganisms.
In view of the above, a need exists for a disinfectant composition that delivers fast initial antimicrobial kill and also provides residual protection and long lasting efficacy. A need also exists for a disinfectant composition capable of providing prolonged antimicrobial activity against microorganisms without discoloring a surface or making the surface sticky to the touch. A need also exists for a disinfectant composition that provides prolonged efficacy against microorganisms without creating chemical build up on the surface.